1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for the internal fixation of the spine particularly within the fields of orthopedics and/or neurosurgery such as spinal implants for holding vertebral bones fixed relative to one another and, more particularly, to static and/or a dynamic bone fixation implants for use in spinal surgical procedures for stabilizing the relative motion of, temporarily or permanently immobilizing, bones of the spine.
2. Background Information
Cervical plates have been used for more than 20 years to increase neck stability following single and multi-level cervical surgery. Cervical plates, implanted during surgery for reasons such as disease, trauma, defect, accident or the like, are used to stabilize one or more cervical vertebrae. Stabilization leads to a proper healing or a desired outcome. The cervical plate is mounted to one or more vertebrae during the surgery. Typically, screws are used to mount the cervical plate to the one or more vertebrae. It is important during the mounting process that the plate be properly aligned on the vertebrae for receipt of the mounting screws.
In some instances, it is desirous to cause the fusion of two adjacent vertebrae. If this is the case, the surgeon makes a small incision in the front of the neck to reach the cervical spine. Tissues and muscles are retracted (spread apart) to reveal the proper level in the cervical spine. The cartilaginous material or disc between the two vertebrae is removed and the bone surface abraded to encourage a bleeding surface. Blood from the bleeding surfaces is desired in order for the bones to fuse. The space between the adjacent vertebrae is filled with bone graft. A cervical plate is then screwed into the superior (top) and inferior (bottom) vertebrae. This stabilizes the cervical spine to facilitate fusion and healing. With current cervical plates however, once the plate is secured over the graft area, the only manner of accessing the graft area is to remove the plate. Moreover, with current cervical plates, it is necessary to provide the bone graft material before mounting the plate.
Heretofore, cervical plates were almost exclusively static, in that they have fixed dimensions. It has been realized that it is desirable in certain situations to allow shifting or slight movement between the plate-mounted vertebrae. The prior art is relatively devoid of dynamic cervical plates.
It is thus evident from the above that what is needed is a cervical plate that allows access to a bone graft area of a cervical surgical site.
It is thus further evident from the above that what is needed are various dynamic cervical plates and dynamic cervical plate constructs.
This need and others are accomplished through application of the principles of the subject invention and/or as embodied in one or more various forms and/or structures such as are shown and/or described herein.